harry el man
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Harry desaparecio pero antes de que todos le den un ataque ,regresa pero con una apariencia de un !poderoso hombre! ademas junto a una pelirosa mujer. Harry potter encontro el paraiso en la tierra y es !rio de Janeiro!...espera ¿Que?


**Harry, el Man.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece. ****Que viva esta pareja aunque no sea muy famosa ¡Oh! Y que dios bendiga al pan tostado.**

* * *

><p>Hermione se pregunto una vez ¿Dónde estaba Harry? Además que no era la única que lo hacia, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean y hasta el maldito de Malfoy aunque por razones diferentes, estaban en la espera de alguna respuesta de la desaparición del joven Potter. La castaña suspiro angustiada que a la vez se apoyaba por su brazo, Harry aparentemente despues de una pequeña discusión con Dumbledore había desapareció desde ya hace cuatro días y nadie sabia donde estaba.<p>

Por otro lado Dumbledore sentía una rara incomodidad, una tal como cuando alguien te patea las bolas fuertemente, no podía entender porque Harry se había enojado cuando le había sugerido que no fuera al partido de Quidditch de ese día para que descansara y no dejarse estresarse por la muerte de Sirius del año pasado en el ministerio. Bien, admitía que la embarro al mencionar eso pero lo intento para quizas dar tiempo a solas al joven y es que lo había visto comportarse muy fuera de lugar últimamente y por suerte solo él fue quien se dio cuenta.

Ron puede ser ignorante ,obvio porque se había caído cuando nació , pero eso era un simple mito….como decía ,puede ser un poco distraído sin culpa alguna pero el notaba que esta desaparición no es de esas "Harry-desaparecio-por-venganza-y-volverse-fuerte-cosa-que-a-todos-le-da-por-huevo" no ,esto es como una desaparición de alguien que va a la casa de un tío y hablar de sus problemas o….

Un momento.

-Sé que yo no noto las cosas a la primera pero ¿Alguien reviso Grimmauld place?-Pregunto Ron un poco temeroso de que alguien le pegue en la cabeza por de decir quizas algo obvio, pero no. Al mirar como Hermione y compañía (y es que Ron lo dijo en voz alta) se pegaron fuertemente en la frente. Ron sonrió levemente- ¿Qué carajo? ¿Tuve razón? ¿Quién lo diría?

-Bueno, quizas debemos de ver ¿No, profesor…?-Iba a continuar Ginny cuando sucedió algo que dejo a todos mudos. La gran puerta del comedor se abrió estrepitosamente para dar paso a quien todos se había estado preguntando desde hace días, ya saben la pregunta era ¿Dónde mierda estaba metido Harry Potter?

Efectivamente, nuestro querido héroe se encontraba en la entrada del comedor pero claro, la cosa es que estaba muy diferente y es que no estaba solo. Primero, Harry tenia la ropa levemente desarreglada y la camisa del uniforme abierta mostrando unos leves y finos rasguño causados por…_uñas de una mujer apasionada_, por otro lado tenia un especie de aura de fuerza y masculinidad y si añadimos como inexplicablemente su cabello danzaba al son de un imaginario viento espectacular, también sumamos que tenia la espada Gryffindor haciéndole mas heroico. Ahora quien le hacia compañía era una joven de unos veinte años de cabello raramente rosa y ropa levemente extravagante (aun para los magos ¡Usan túnicas! ¿Y es que? ¿Como uno va a saber que como luce una chica toda HOT con ropa de abuela encima?) Y eso que tenia la blusa desordenado, además del cabello pero eso si, su rostro tenia grabado una sonrisa triunfal y… al parecer satisfactoria.

-¿Nymphadora?-Inquirió confundido Dumbledore mientras se levantaba, al parecer la edad lo ha puesto senil porque se le había olvidado avisarle a la orden que Harry había desaparecido. En el otro mundo Sirius, James y Lily pensaron que Dumbledore ya expiro.

-Profesor ,ya le he dicho que me diga Tonks….pero ahora dime señora Potter ¿Le parece?-Y para recalcar sus palabras tomo del cuello del aun masculino y todo poderoso Harry para entramparle un apasionado y fogoso beso que hizo que casi todos sintiera como la mandíbula caía al suelo ,excepto Ginny ,la pobre se desmayo.

-¿Señorita Tonks? ¿Qué significa esto?-Pregunto enojada y aun conmocionada McGonagall mirando a la pareja que despues de unos segundos se habían separados. Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Harry levanto la espada de Gryffindor y poso un pie encima de la mesa del susodicho, como si fuera un héroe que va a contar un cuento de una aventura épica….en un cierto sentido así seria.

-¡Yo! ¡Harry Potter! Hace cuatros días me llego una encrucijada. Tengo dieciséis años-Hizo pausa como si aquello explicara mucho pero en realidad todos excepto Tonks le miraron como si fuera un loco que superaba lo senil de Dumbledore. Harry continuo pero ahora con un fuerte tono de convicción, orgullo y jubilo, como si alguien hubiera descubierto un tesoro- ¡Hombres y mujeres de poca fe! ¡Ese es el asunto! ¡Tengo dieciséis maldita sea! ¡Debía de estar festejando, tomando, bailando, Demonios! ¡Viviendo como un adolescente que soy! ¡Dumbledore me dijo que me tomara un tiempo para relajarme! ¡Pero pensé: HOY podría morir y no he hecho nada, así que tome mi varita, use mi dinero y una muda de ropa y fui a vivir a lo grande! ¡Mis compañeros! ¡He descubierto el cielo! ¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto para nosotros en vez de estar estudiando sobre cosas mágicas que a la final de una manera u otra no sirve!

-¿Y cual seria Harry?-Pregunto curioso Ron y es que aunque su amigo parecía un poco loco, sus palabras estaba tan llena de convicción, como si alguien estaba seguro al cien por ciento de lo que decía. Tonks sonrió alegremente ya que Harry metió una mano a su bolsillo y saco fotos…. ¿Fotos? Bueno, las sacos y las lanzo al aire.

-¡Así es mi compañeros! ¡HE ENCONTRADO EL CIELO EN LA TIERRA! Y eso es ¡RIO DE JANEIRO!-Grito con felicidad y lo que pudieron agarraron las fotos que había lanzando Harry y todos quedaron mudos. Para explicarlo correctamente, lo que había hay es lo mas divertido, emocionante, genial que superaba toda la vida de Dumbledore. Ron y Neville miraron una foto donde aparecía Harry con una corbata en la cabeza, con pintura en los hombros y con dos supermodelos en cada brazo saludaba a dirección de la foto. Casi al instante ellos junto con un gran grupo de chicos se arrodillaron frente a Harry porque la foto continuaba en fiesta, chicas, fiesta en la playas, Super chicas, fiesta en hoteles, chicas sexys, fiesta junto con Pamela Anderson, chica muy sexys, fiesta en un porciento donde se podía ver chicas mostrando sus delanteras y para rematar chicas Super modelos sexys y nuestro querido Harry en todas ellas. Estaba claro quien era el hombre.

-¡Oh te alabamos, Harry, el Man! ¡Tres hurra por Harry el Man!-Dijo Dean emocionado siendo seguido por los demás además de algunos de las otras casas, hasta el mismo Hagrid se arrodillo frente a Harry. Tonks se acercó y abrazo al pelinegro con cariño y sensualidad cosa que hizo que el pelinegro sonriera abiertamente.

-¡Síganme compañeros míos! ¡Tuve una epifanía! ¡En vez de pelear con magia ¿Por qué no mejor la pasamos en fiesta con PURAS CHICAS? ¡Oh y tranquilo con Voldermot ya le derrote!-Cuando termino de hablar ,aparecieron un montón de lechuzas con periódicos q ue decía en letra grande "Harry Potter derroto al señor tenebroso con una pala " y un poco mas abajo dice "El nuevo héroe invita a todos a ir a RIO DE JANEIRO" tres segundos despues todos estallaron felices ,algunos Slytherin murmuraron palabras de enojo pero les llegaron la foto de Harry junto con varias chicas provocativas haciendo que dieron iguales de gritos y gritaran rio de janeiro como si fuera un canto de alabanza pura.

-¿Quién diría que irías al final a rio de janeiro, eh, Harry?-Pregunto con cariño Tonks al joven quien le sonrió dulcemente. Al final Harry había regresado a Londres y ya estaba cansando de ser un chico tímido, fue y se le declaro a Tonks donde terminaron revolcándose durante dos días seguidos, despues vino la derrota de Voldermot. Como dijo la profecía, Harry tendría un poder que Voldermot jamás podrá tener y aquello era ¡Chicas, fiesta y una Super mega novia Hot! Además de contar con aquella pala.

-Bueno, dejemos que ellos la pasen bien. Ahora tu y yo vamos a jugar un jueguito llamado "Marco polo" ¿Te parece mi querida Dora?

-Yo consigo la bañera y tu los lentes, hehehe.

Y así tiempos despues, el mundo mágico tuvo una costumbre de ir a rio de janeiro para lo que es conocido como la "_Fiesta Super mega loca mágica_" y Harry Potter fue llamado "_El Man_" por sus hazañas contra un oponente mucho mas peligroso que Voldermot y eso era: El pánico cuando hablas con una supermodelo ya que pocos hombre dominan tal poder. Al final solo quedo una incógnita ¿Que tenia esa pala que mato a Voldermot?

**Fin**


End file.
